I Can't Leave You Alone
by AnnCarter
Summary: House is always there with Wilson, and not because he can watch TV. House/Wilson friendship, post "Wilson" S6 .


**Name:** I Can't Leave You Alone.

**Writer:** Ann.

**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Rating:** PG13.

**Characters:** House & Wilson.

**Timeline:** Post "Wilson" (6X10).

**Genre:** Friendship.

**Others:** Wilson's P.O.V.

**I don't own the rights for House. All rights reserved to the creators and the studio.**

* * *

He was there every morning, right by his bed. Every time Wilson opened his eyes, House was there, sitting by his bed with a cup of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other. Every time Wilson turned around he was there, looking completely relaxed and as House as ever. And every time it happened House smiled and commented sarcastically on his friend's surprise. But for some reason, every day Wilson found himself surprised again, and every day their little ritual repeated.

He was stuck at the hospital bed for four days, in which House stayed with him almost every moment. He took breaks every now and then, and Wilson was certain he slept at their apartment, but somehow, House always made it back before Wilson woke up. And for that Wilson was grateful.

He found it interesting, how things turned out. Even though House wasn't supportive when he told him of his plan to donate Tucker a lobe of his liver, he ended up being by his side in every step of the way. He was there when Wilson needed help and when Wilson decided to have the surgery, House was by his side. For the first time Wilson could remember, House wasn't only there to play video games and watch TV. He was there to help.

On the fourth day of his stay at the hospital, while House was half reading the morning newspaper and half watching the TV in his room, he found himself mentioning it.

"I didn't expect you to be here," He admitted quietly.

House looked up at him, putting the newspaper down. "Why wouldn't I be here? TV's for free. Plus," He added, still sarcastic, "Cuddy won't say a word."

Wilson laughed, and a moment later, House joined him. They laughed lightly for a couple of minutes before stopping, both still smiling. They looked at each other silently. A moment later, House spoke again. "No, seriously. That way I don't have to pretend I'm doing clinic hours. For some reason, Cuddy keeps telling me to get patients."

Wilson laughed quietly again. "I wonder why," He said, sarcastic but still smiling.

"I know!" House's face seemed so innocent, as if he was the good guy and Cuddy was the unreasonable one, that Wilson almost started laughing again. "How are you feeling?" His voice was now quiet and uncharacteristically soft.

Wilson sat up in his bed and reached out for the chips bag House brought earlier that day. "I'm fine." He paused. "House… I'm serious," He said quietly, making House look up at him again. "I didn't think you'll be here."

"Why not?" House sounded as if it was obvious.

_"The operation is in two hours, and I'd like you to be there with me."_

_"No."_

"Well, the last time we spoke, you told me you're not going to come. You told me I'm being a doormat, and I shouldn't do it." He spoke slowly, quietly, looking into House's blue eyes. "I didn't expect you to come."

"I couldn't leave you alone."

That simple statement left Wilson shocked. It was the second time in less than a week that House told Wilson how he really feels. The last time they spoke about it was right before he went into surgery. In that short conversation House expressed for the first time how much Wilson means to him. _"If you die, I'm alone."_

Seeing his friend's slightly shocked face, House continued. His voice was quiet and his whole look was vulnerable. He never really said what he felt. As Wilson always told him, he spoke his mind – not his heart. He knew he was vulnerable, and he always believed his only way to stop it is to not show anyone what really is in his heart. That is, until Wilson became his best friend.

"You're my best friend. You're always there to help me, no matter what I drag you into, and I figured I should be there for you, no matter how I feel about it. I didn't like it. It didn't make sense…"

"-That I'd do it for someone else?"

It seemed for a moment as if House would deny, but to Wilson's surprise, he nodded. "You're the only friend I have," He admitted. "If you're gone, for whatever reason… I'll have no one left. I'll be alone." Still with that honest, vulnerable expression, he quoted, "If you die, I'm alone."

In that moment, Wilson couldn't not to be happy to have done the surgery. After what Tucker did, Wilson was disappointed. Disappointed, and Angry. He thought he was a different man, that he would have done what he said he'd do, but he didn't. And after hearing that, a part of Wilson wondered if it was ever the right choice to help him. But seeing House that way – being honest with him about their relationship – again, it made it all worth it.

Noticing Wilson was thinking, House leaned back in his chair and returned to reading. They sat there silently, Wilson looking outside at the hospital hallways and House pretending to be reading. He knew he was faking. He knew his best friend way too well.

"House?"

The other man looked up at him, blue eyes meeting brown eyes. "Yeah?"

Wilson smiled at him. "Thank you."

House returned him a smile. "Sure. Anytime you feel like ODing your patients with chemo, count me in."

"Sure."


End file.
